2015 WMHB Pacific hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2015 Pacific hurricane season was, by far, the most active Pacific hurricane season on record, with 33 named storms, 20 hurricanes, and 15 major hurricanes forming. The season officially started on May 15, 2015 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1, 2015 in the central Pacific, while the season ended in both basins on November 30, 2015. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:31/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2015 till:27/05/2015 color:TS text:"Andres (TS)" from:23/05/2015 till:25/05/2015 color:TS text:"Blanca (TS)" from:28/05/2015 till:04/06/2015 color:C4 text:"Carlos (C4)" from:31/05/2015 till:08/06/2015 color:C5 text:"Dolores (C5)" from:10/06/2015 till:18/06/2015 color:C2 text:"Enrique (C2)" from:08/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:TS text:"Niala (TS)" from:10/07/2015 till:12/07/2015 color:TS text:"Oho (TS)" from:10/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:TS text:"Pali (TS)" from:11/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:TS text:"Felicia (TS)" from:11/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C4 text:"Guillermo (C4)" barset:break from:21/07/2015 till:29/07/2015 color:C2 text:"Hilda (C2)" from:27/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 color:TS text:"Inigo (TS)" from:29/07/2015 till:08/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Jimena (C3)" from:05/08/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Kevin (C4)" from:15/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TS text:"Lorraine (TS)" from:20/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Ulika (C5)" from:21/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Walaka (C3)" from:25/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Miguel (C4)" from:26/08/2015 till:07/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Nora (C5)" from:31/08/2015 till:06/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Olaf (C1)" barset:break from:05/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Patricia (C3)" from:18/09/2015 till:23/09/2015 color:TS text:"Akoni (TS)" from:20/09/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:TD text:"Seventeen-E (TD)" from:25/09/2015 till:28/09/2015 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:26/09/2015 till:03/10/2015 color:C1 text:"Rick (C1)" from:01/10/2015 till:03/10/2015 color:TS text:"Sarah (TS)" from:03/10/2015 till:08/10/2015 color:C3 text:"Hone (C3)" from:03/10/2015 till:06/10/2015 color:TS text:"Iona (TS)" from:09/10/2015 till:15/10/2015 color:C3 text:"Tim (C3)" from:15/10/2015 till:26/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Vivian (C5)" barset:break from:20/10/2015 till:26/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Waldo (C5)" from:18/11/2015 till:22/11/2015 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:23/11/2015 till:29/11/2015 color:C4 text:"York (C4)" from:31/12/2015 till:02/01/2016 color:TS text:"Keli (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January 2016 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Andres' 'Tropical Storm Blanca' 'Hurricane Carlos' 'Hurricane Dolores' 'Hurricane Enrique' 'Tropical Storm Niala' 'Tropical Storm Oho' 'Tropical Storm Pali' 'Tropical Storm Felicia' 'Hurricane Guillermo' 'Hurricane Hilda' 'Tropical Storm Inigo' 'Hurricane Jimena' 'Hurricane Kevin' 'Tropical Storm Lorraine' 'Hurricane Ulika' 'Hurricane Walaka' 'Hurricane Miguel' 'Hurricane Nora' 'Hurricane Olaf' 'Hurricane Patricia' 'Tropical Storm Akoni' 'Tropical Depression Seventeen-E' 'Tropical Storm Ema' 'Hurricane Rick' 'Tropical Storm Sarah' 'Hurricane Hone' 'Tropical Storm Iona' 'Hurricane Tim' 'Hurricane Vivian' 'Hurricane Waldo' 'Tropical Storm Xina' 'Hurricane York' 'Tropical Storm Keli' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific in 2015. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season. This was the same list used in the 2009 season, with the exceptions of Lorraine and Tim, which replaced Linda and Terry, respectively, and were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' On April 25, 2016, at the 38th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dolores and Waldo from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. They were replaced with Doris and Wayne for the 2021 season. Category:Cooper's WMHB Seasons